Break a Twenty
by Constable Paperbag
Summary: Money can't buy happiness, but maybe it can buy love? That seems to be the case when Winter has her heart stolen by a mysterious blond hero. From the day he gave her change for a twenty lien bill, she becomes obsessed with the man. He's all she can think about. How far will her affections take her? Much like a Schnee credit card, the price of love is limitless.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah, because someone had to make a silly story about that one meetup between Jaune and Winter. Only God can judge me, you worms!**

 **Mallobaude demanded that I write this and I promised him I'd post it a few days ago. I'm posting it now because I'm a cheeky little so-and-so, oh yes I am. Anyway, enough squawking. This is a story about love, conflict, and money. No, it's not The Great Gatsby, shut up. Alright, just read it.**

* * *

The boy looked ridiculous.

Winter never understood the concept of superheroes. What was so inspiring about dressing up in colourful tights and posing like an utter buffoon? Those types of 'heroes' belonged in the comic books they originated from. In the real world, the true heroes were the brave soldiers and hunters who dedicated their lives protecting mankind from the horrors that threatened it. And they didn't even need capes to get their point across.

She had no time for crazed boys pretending to be heroes. Truth be told, seeing him in that bizarre costume was rather insulting. It took more than playing dress-up to be a hero. It required bravery, discipline, and years of skill - three things she could already tell this boy sorely lacked. His attempts were a blatant mockery of her noble profession. The cute dog he had wasn't enough to change her mind.

Still, she didn't miss that pleading look in his eyes when he asked her if she needed help. He looked so desperate to prove himself. But what was she to do with him? He couldn't help her with her everyday tasks. Such things were beyond his capabilities. There had to be something small she could get him to do.

And then she remembered why she was out today. It wasn't just for the delicious frozen yoghurt she was holding. She had specifically gone into Vale to exchange some money, specifically change for the twenty lien bill in her wallet. Just a bit of loose change for her to go about her day. She was still a good ten minutes away from the bank. Maybe he could cut her journey short?

Trying to ignore that overly-eager smile on his face, she reached into her wallet and pulled out the money.

"Uh… can you break a twenty?" she asked him. Perhaps she was getting her hopes up. The boy looked like he couldn't even afford a decent haircut.

His eyes widened. "Oh, haha, actually my wallet's in my regular clothes," he laughed nervously. "Lemme just change back."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when he started twirling on the spot humming to himself. Figures he couldn't help her. This was a waste of her time. The only one who needed help was himself - medical help. She turned her back on him and started to walk off, taking her and her frozen treat somewhere else.

"Oh, wait, nevermind. Here it is," she heard him say.

Winter stopped dead in her tracks. Time slowed down for a moment. She ignored her natural instincts telling her to keep walking. To leave the boy and his pup and carry on with what she came here to do. But against all odds, against years of discipline and training, she found herself rooted to the spot.

She heard the sound of money jingling behind her. "Ah, here we are," the boy said happily. "I've got some change right here. How does two tens sound?"

The words pierced her very soul. It took what little remained of her self-control to slow down her rapidly beating heart.

What was this feeling? Her body had become infected with a most wonderful sickness. None of her military training had prepared her for something like this. She relished how weak she was feeling. She embraced it.

"Two tens?" she said slowly, looking back at him. Her voice was full of wonder. This must have been how a small child felt when they got excited. A feeling she never got to experience. Until now.

He nodded like it was no big deal. "Or four fives if you want. Which do you prefer?"

She nearly had to shield her eyes. His presence was so radiant it seemed almost blinding.

She forced her body to control itself. "The tens will be enough, thank you," she said, making sure her voice was clear. It was more than enough. It was perfect.

"Sure thing." He handed them over with a smile on his face. She gasped when his fingers brushed against hers when she handed him the twenty. Chills crashed through her with the force of an Atlesian winter. Her fingers tingled long after they parted with his.

She fumbled as she tried putting the money in her wallet. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Everything about him was breathtaking. How much money did she need to give him to make his fingers stroke her face instead?

"Thank you," she whispered. The words didn't do her gratitude justice. She'd offer him the entire world right now if she could.

He gave her a salute that was nothing short of heroic. "All in a day's work, ma'am," he stated proudly. His voice made heat creep up her face. He turned to his dog sitting loyally beside him. "Come, WonderZwei! We have work to do. HuntsMan awaaaay."

The dog barked happily and the two ran off down the street. The boy's cape flowed behind him in the wind, a tide of crimson justice that inspired hope in the eyes of the innocent, and fear in the hearts of villains. She envied the person who next got to see it.

Winter stood spellbound as he disappeared from sight. Her eyes were fixed on the street where he had run down. She stood there for who knows how long. Her mind replayed the memory of the wonderful encounter that had just taken place.

Then she blinked.

As if awoken from a blissful dream, she was aware of her surroundings again. People walked past her giving her confused stares. The frozen yoghurt was now melting in her hand.

She paid little attention to the inconsequential citizens or the treat dripping onto her priceless boots. All she could focus on was the feeling of rapture that was surging through her. Her spirits pierced the heavens from how they high they were being lifted.

Her mind still couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened. What even was this feeling, and why did this boy bring it out in her? All he had done was help her out slightly. But he had looked so mighty when he had done it. She could trust him with her life.

Was this how normal people felt when someone saved them? Was this how most citizens perceived soldiers and hunters to be?

Had she just been… rescued?

A squeal of joy that was unbecoming of her erupted from her. She cared little for who had to hear it. She had never felt this way before. It was intoxicating and she craved it more than a certain alcoholic who wore a _dirty tattered_ capecraved booze. She had changed her mind - that boy was a hero. Only a real hero could make someone feel this wonderful.

She skipped her way back to her workstation. Her fellow soldiers stared at her as she passed by them, no doubt confused by her sudden good spirits. They'd have to get used to it, for this was a feeling that wasn't going to leave her anytime soon.

What did that boy say his name was? The HuntsMan?

She tested the name. It was short, sweet, rolled off her tongue, and she _adored_ it. Her body shivered at the mere mention of it. She wasn't going to forget it anytime soon.

[/]

It was an unspoken agreement amongst the men that Specialist Schnee was in a really good mood lately.

In all her years of service under him, James had never seen her act so chipper. At first it wasn't too unusual. No doubt the woman was pleased to see her younger sister again. He was very aware of how close the two of them were. Growing up in a place like the Schnee household, the two sisters were the only true family they could rely on.

Their meetup must have been amazing because Winter was still acting strangely happy. Her stern demeanour was all but gone. One of the men even swore he heard the woman humming as he passed her. _Humming_. The soldier then immediately checked himself in for a psych evaluation. He didn't want to think he was going crazy.

Winter's good mood was a mystery for another time though. The Vytal Festival was here and they had a lot of work to do. In fact, he had a meeting with the specialist right about-

 _Knock knock._

"Enter," James called out.

The door to his office opened and Winter walked in with a folder tucked under her arm. He noticed the small skip in her step as she moved. It seemed she was still feeling cheerful after all this time.

Winter gave him a salute as she entered. Despite her professionalism, he could see her lips threatening to curl into a smile.

"At ease, Specialist," he said. Winter happily complied.

"Sir, I have the report you requested," she said, gesturing to the folder under her arm.

"Ah, very good." He took the folder off her and quickly inspected the contents.

He liked what he saw as his eyes skimmed the pages. The information was clear and arranged in an orderly fashion. It was good to see Winter's mood hadn't affected the quality of her work. But then again, that attitude was what earned her her rank after all.

"I'll read this fully tonight," he said, still looking at the contents inside. "Excellent work, Schnee."

Was that a giggle he just heard? When he looked up, Winter was covering her mouth with her hand. Not even Ozpin's fables had sounded as bizarre as that noise.

"You're in a good mood today, Specialist," he noted. Now was a good time to bring it up as ever.

She hummed. "I suppose I am, sir," she agreed. "It's been an eventful few days."

"I can imagine so. It must be nice seeing your sister again after so long."

She paused and gave him a confused look like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Weiss," he gently reminded her.

"Hm? Oh yes, her." She spoke as if she had forgotten her own sister's name. Good thing the younger Schnee wasn't around to hear that. "Our meeting was delightful, but no, that's not what has me feeling so well lately."

Now that had his attention. Winter adored her younger sister. If it wasn't her that was making her feel like this, then what was it?

"Do you mind me asking what it is then?" he asked. If it was a private matter, then he wouldn't press. But knowing would at least shed some light on the unusual situation.

A dreamy look appeared on Winter's face. "Not at all, although you probably won't believe me when I tell you. You really had to be there to experience it."

"Try me."

A blissful sigh escaped her. "I was… rescued."

She was right. He didn't believe her.

"Pardon me, Schnee, did you say you were rescued?" He needed to hear it a second time. Winter Schnee was a fierce fighter and one of their best. It was _her_ that did the rescuing, not the other way round.

And rescued from what? The White Fang? She hadn't mentioned any sights of them in the city. Winter was very thorough with her reports, even when she was feeling this whimsical.

She nodded, confirming what he heard was true. "It was wonderful," she beamed. "I found myself in a dire situation on my walk through Vale. Then before I even knew what was happening, he came to my aid and resolved my crisis with little effort." She shuddered for a moment. "Goodness me, I still get chills thinking about it."

"Interesting," he murmured. "This man was one of our own, I assume?"

She shook her head. "No, he wasn't a soldier. I would've recognised him among our ranks."

"A hunter then?"

"I don't believe so. He didn't look the part. I'm certain he wasn't an emergency service member either, even though he wasted no time saving me."

"Surely you don't mean a civilian then?" he gasped. A high ranking soldier requesting the help of a normal citizen? Ridiculous. They had trained her better than that.

"I hesitate to call him that either," she said. That didn't exactly put his worries at rest. Her face became dazed with happiness again. "He was something more than that. His entire presence radiated order and justice. His smile could make even the most cold-hearted man gaze up at the sky with hope. He was… a hero."

Winter trailed off with a goofy smile on her face. Her eyes were lost in the memory of her 'encounter' as he had chosen to call it.

"A hero?" He questioned. He didn't try to hide the doubt in his voice.

"Indeed. There's no other way to describe him. I remember his presence being much like a fleet of airships - awe-inspiring and slightly frightening to look at, but something that gives you a feeling of security as you gaze upon their majesty. He was almost inhuman from the way he carried himself. A god amongst men. And then as soon as he arrived, he was gone. He had saved me and hadn't asked for anything in return. His humbleness knows no bounds."

And just like that, she was off in dreamland again. Meanwhile, James was struggling to put together the pieces of this strange reality.

Winter had never lied to him before. She had no reason to and was a loyal soldier to him and the rest of her peers. He also knew she had never succumbed to the influence of drugs and alcohol. Because of this, he believed every word she said. Which is why what she was saying had to be true. At least, it was the truth she saw.

But the way she was describing what happened... he had his suspicions, to say the least.

"Forgive me, Specialist, but you're not making any sense," he said. "I don't know what took place between you two, but I think you're exaggerating the situation."

That was putting it mildly. The way she was describing him was like he came out of a comic book. He doubted the woman even knew what a comic book was.

She blinked and her smile was gone. "Forgive me, General," she said with a small bow. "My mind is still reeling from all of this."

"I'll say. He must have done something pretty spectacular to get this reaction from you."

Another shiver washed over her. "Oh, he did. He really did…" She quickly got control of herself before she zoned out again. "Alas, I should probably stop talking about it now. I do not wish to lose control in your presence, sir."

"Very well. I believe I've gotten everything I need to know for now anyway." He'd question her more about the encounter later when she was in a better frame of mind. "Well, at least what happened has left a positive impact on you. I take it you hope to see him again, yes?"

Her cheeks took on a faint shade of pink. "What makes you say that, sir?" she said in a suspicious but controlled voice.

"You should listen to yourself, Specialist. I don't think you've ever spoken so highly of someone before, aside from your sister. You must really admire this man."

Her eyes widened and she coughed into her hand. That colour on her cheeks was spreading through her face and taking on a shade of red. "I admit, I hold him in high regard after what happened," she stammered. "Strictly on a professional basis, of course. I admire him no more than I do the rest of my brothers and sisters in arms. My loyalty shall always remain with Atlas, sir."

"Just as long as you have your priorities straight," he chuckled. He could rely on Winter to remain focused on her duty. To think he almost thought she might be obsessed with this mysterious person.

He flicked through the folder she had given him once again. As before, everything seemed to be in order. It would be a long but productive read to study the full contents of her research. She never was one to leave out the smaller details.

Then he saw something at the back. A piece of paper sticking out in an otherwise orderly folder. He wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for the fact the rest of the files were so neatly presented.

He pulled it out and Winter's eyes suddenly went wide. "A-Actually, General, may I have the folder back?" she spluttered in a panicked voice. "There are a few things I may have left out."

"In a moment," he murmured, inspecting the paper. Something was wrong here.

On the paper was a crudely drawn picture of two people holding hands and kissing. It was done in crayon and whoever had drawn it seemed to have been in a hurry to get it done. One was a man with blond hair and a red cape. The other was a woman with white hair done in a bun wearing a military uniform. They were both pathetically drawn, but even he could recognise that the woman was meant to be Winter.

If that wasn't an obvious clue for him, then the giant heart surrounding them with the words _HuntsMan x Winter forever_ was.

The paper and the folder disappeared from his hand when Winter snatched it off him. He barely had time to process what he had just seen.

"Y-Yes, I see it now," Winter chuckled like a madwoman. Her face was redder than ever. "There's definitely something missing. I-I better fix it now. Permission to be dismissed now, sir? Really? Thank you. Bye."

And then she bolted out the door, using her semblance to give her speed. She knocked over several people on her way down the hallway. They all looked up groaning in pain and wondering what had happened.

James stood in the doorway looking down the hallway she had sprinted down. He was at a loss for words. One of his finest soldiers had ran from him like a frightened animal. It was the first time she had ever retreated from something. In times of conflict, she always ran _towards_ the enemy.

What could have happened to change her so drastically? And what was with that picture, and why had she reacted to him seeing it like that. It wasn't like she had drawn it herself.

Surely not.

Surely…

"Salutations, General Ironwood," came the voice of Penny Polendina.

He turned to the right and saw her standing by his side. The ever-cheerful girl smiled at him, ignoring his dumbfounded expression.

"I saw Specialist Schnee running down the hallway just now. Why did she look so distressed?"

That was an excellent question, one that not even he had the answer to. He was just as confused as she was. There might have been one explanation for this though…

"I believe Specialist Schnee is experiencing something that we call a 'phase'," he murmured.

Penny looked thoughtful and scratched her chin. "A phase," she repeated. "I have heard of these before. What exactly are they, may I ask?"

Another excellent question. Why was the world full of questions? Not even Ozpin probably knew the answer to this one.

"Hmm, how to describe it," he began. "Let's just say it's a time in someone's life where they begin to act oddly. Like they stop being themselves for a while. They act differently from how they normally behave."

"Oh, so it's like a mental illness then?"

"I wouldn't put it quite like that," he chuckled. "Although in Winter's case, I suppose anything is possible."

"I see," the curious girl hummed. "Could I ever one day contract one of these 'phases'?"

Not if the good doctor who created her was merciful. Doctor Polendina was a little eccentric, but he wasn't that mad.

He rubbed her head. "I don't think you have to worry about anything like that," he told her. After all, why give the girl all the difficult parts of being human?

She giggled under his touch and beamed. "Very well. I shall make it my sworn duty to see that Specialist Schnee overcomes this 'phase'," she announced. "I'll provide her with constant medical attention until she's officially 'un-phased'. You can count on me, General."

"I know I can," he said, smiling at the girl. She gave him a salute and skipped off down the hallway. He sighed when she was out of sight.

In hindsight, he should've seen something like this coming. The woman barely had a childhood, and so had to repress some of her more innocent desires. It was only natural that they would one day come out - in this case in the form of hero worship.

But that didn't change the fact he still wanted to put as much distance between him and herself as possible. He'd have to make an announcement to the men to steer clear of her if she got up to any… antics.

He just hoped that whatever this was, it would pass in time.

* * *

 **What can you expect from this story? Nothing. I'm making the best out of a bad situation here, folks. But maybe if we all hold hands and pray together, a miracle will happen. Anyone got a bonfire we can stand around?**

 **In all seriousness, this is gonna be a very _very_ short story. It's just silly situations created from one small scene. Hopefully, it will get a good few giggles out of you all. See you in the next update which will be whenever. I dunno, I have no schedule for this one. Or any for that matter, but if I did, this one would not be getting one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I bet y'all got excited when you saw the Jaune x Winter story with an M rating. "Oooh, a lemon with Jaune and Winter? I can't wait to read this," I hear you moan. Well, here we are folks: a Constable Paperbag written sex scene between our dashing hero and his beautiful admirer. Let's get physical, maggots!**

 **Also, in case you're interested, I'll have an update for what's gonna happen to me for the next two weeks at the end of the chapter. Nothing major, just a small update.**

* * *

Winter was hopeless. She had been staring at the blank document on her screen for hours now. Maybe if she stared at it longer, the cogs in her brain would finally turn and words would flow out on the page. Alas, it was not meant to be.

She was unable to write anything.

Her fingers twitched uselessly on the keyboard's keys. They wanted to type. They wanted to create. But without direction, all they could do was occasionally glide across the keys as if in mourning of her lack of imagination.

She ground her teeth together in frustration. She couldn't give up now. She had promised herself she would write something in her time off and she would! It would be perfect. It would be flawless. She wouldn't settle for anything else. She was a Schnee and Schnee's could do anything, including writing an outstanding story without any previous experience!

After all, it's what _he_ deserved…

The thought of his stormy blue eyes gazing into hers made her giggle and fired up her determination. Alright, she could do this. She had never written anything like this before, but she could do this. How hard could it be?

Her fingers tested the keys and she started typing. She should start at the beginning. That's how these people did it, right?

 _The two of them kissed-_

No, no, that wasn't right. Maybe try something else?

 _She held his strong hand in hers-_

No, that wasn't good enough either. Hmm, maybe something like this?

 _The HuntsMan loved no one else but Winter Schnee and anyone who says otherwise is a dirty-_

Argh, it wasn't good enough. Her finger crushed the backspace key. The words on the screen disappeared from existence and she didn't let go until several moments after they were long gone.

It was no good. Nothing was sounding right to her. How had she gotten herself into this state? It wasn't like she hadn't written anything before - she had written several reports for General Ironwood and others. However, that was all facts. It hadn't required any imagination. Not a lot, anyway.

Stories were something else. They required a level of creative power she feared she lacked. Despite her large vocabulary, she wasn't a good enough wordsmith that she could effortlessly form words on a blank canvas that spoke of such enriching tales. Matters like this were better off in someone else's hands than hers.

But who else could write this? Who else could understand her respect, her… sheer administration for this wonderful man? Some talented keyboard monkey could probably craft a good enough story for her, but it would lack her soul. It wouldn't capture the magic she felt when she pictured his sunlight hair and inspiring red cape.

Also… a small part of her feared the replacement author would leave her out of the story…

No, she was the only one who could write this. She was the only one who understood. Anything else would feel wrong and unclean. This would be her work and hers alone.

But how could she do that when she couldn't write anything. Her head throbbed with pain as it tried forming words. Cautiously, she tried the keys again.

 _Egg-_

Her head crashed against the keyboard. She was exhausted and riddled with despair. She could feel her strength and resilience leaving her. This story was draining her of her life like some kind of creative vampire. She couldn't take it anymore.

She banged her fist against the table. Damn it! As loathe as she was to admit it, she needed help. She knew of only one person who could truly help her, but the hands of fate were cruel today, and her blond saviour was nowhere to be seen.

She wouldn't complain - she still had some dignity left. But her anger surged. She required assistance in this whether she liked it or not. But who could help her with matters like this?

"Looks like someone's a bit of trouble."

Winter's head whipped around in surprise. Her eyes scanned the room as years of survival instincts drilled into her by the military kicked in. The voice sounded close by.

She found her target. Sitting in a chair by her bed was a pale girl - a teenager to be precise - dressed almost entirely in black that made her blend in perfectly with the shadows, aside from the odd patches of white on her outfit. The attire of a thief or assassin to be sure, although the large bow atop her head was a little odd.

She sat with one leg crossed over the other and was calmly drinking out of Winter's own personal tea set. Whoever she was, she was making herself right at home in her bedroom.

Winter's fist clenched. "Who are you?" she snarled. The girl was obviously not with Atlas. The dark colours were a dead giveaway. "How did you get into my room?"

"Oh, didn't you hear?" the girl said slyly. "I'm a ninja. I do this for a living. Getting into places undetected is kinda my thing."

The girl was far too smug for her own good. And here Winter was without her weapon. No matter. If she had to fight this child with her fists alone, so be it. After struggling to write anything for hours, she was ready for a fight.

"You are trespassing on military ground. If you don't tell me who you are or how you got here, I will drag your broken body to high command!" she snapped.

"There's no need for violence," the girl smoothly said. "I mean you no harm. I'm more of a lover than a fighter anyway." She put down her teacup. A devious light glowed in her amber eyes. "And I get the feeling you are too."

This insolent little- who did she think she was talking to?

"I said, explain yourself!"

"Very well. I must confess, this isn't my first time being in this room. You've captured my attention, Winter Schnee, much like a certain blond superhero has caught yours. I think we both know what I'm talking about."

Winter trembled with rage in her. Forget having a trial. She was going to skewer the girl right now!

"There's no point trying to deny it. I see it in your eyes. The spark of a woman reaching for something more, but is repressed by society. Or in this case, the harsh military lifestyle. You have the look of a passionate beast with a craving for forbidden desires. There's no hiding it." She leaned closer in the chair. "What was that you were writing back there?"

Winter's eyes widened. She immediately flipped back to her laptop screen and slammed it shut. She was glaring at the girl when she turned back. "That's hardly any of your concern! How long have you been sitting there anyway?"

"Long enough to get to know what kind of woman you are," she purred. "It must be hard to keep all that tension bottled up inside. And now that you're free, you have no idea how to express it. I pity you. Truly, I do."

Winter's heart quickened. Her blood turned cold with fear. She had been compromised. That time with Ironwood had been a lucky escape, but there was no denying the truth now.

How humiliating it was to find herself at the mercy of a snooping teenage girl. She could end her reputation in seconds with this kind of knowledge. She was too proud to beg for her silence, but unless they reached a compromise, this girl would be her undoing.

"What do you want from me?" Winter said with an edge in her voice. If she wanted money, so be it. It was nothing to someone like her.

The girl gave her a smile that actually looked sympathetic. "The only thing I want is to help you. We are kindred spirits, you and I. Both looking to bring meaning to this harsh world we live in. I can help you with that."

Winter looked away from her in embarrassment. "You know not my business," she muttered weakly.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. Love _is_ my business, and I'm looking at the perfect client."

The girl stood up out of the chair and slowly walked over to her. She turned Winter's chair so that she was looking at her laptop again. The girl opened the laptop, revealing the shameful blank document on her screen.

"A vision without direction is like a bird without wings," the girl went on. "You have the story, and I have the talent." She leaned her head on Winter's shoulder lovingly. "I think we can help each other."

Winter's breath quickened. She had never expected being vulnerable to feel so exciting. The ice in her veins melted and a feeling of warmth stirred within her. Visions of the HuntsMan played in her mind. Her mouth went dry.

"What do you want?" the girl whispered, her lips inches away from her ear.

"I want… I want to write a story," Winter weakly mumbled. Her tongue felt heavy and useless in her mouth.

"Why haven't you?"

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. "I don't know how," she whispered, the last of her strength and dignity leaving her.

The girl's face felt hot when she pressed it against her cheek. She rested her hands atop her own. They slowly moved them towards the keyboard in a reassuring manner.

"I can show you how," the girl told her in a quiet, soft voice. This intruder had a demon's tongue; her words laced with dark promises that Winter felt compelled to accept.

Winter swallowed. The pact was made. Her knees wobbled in anticipation for what was to follow.

And then, slowly but surely, the keys started tapping their sweet music.

[/]

 _The wind howled like a moody bitch against the cold night air. Rain hit the ground. Hard._

 _Standing atop the biggest skyscraper in all of Vale was its sole protector - The HuntsMan. His eyes surveyed his surroundings in disgust. He'd spit on the city, but it'd probably be mistaken for another raindrop. He wanted the whole world to know how very cross he was with the place._

 _Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. The city was a mess and not even a fresh coat of paint could make it look decent. Crime was in the air like a big fart. Thieves, murders and toddlers infested the streets. The police were too busy eating doughnuts and kissing the asses of corrupt politicians to do anything. There were elderly people with bowel problems that left less of a stain than what Vale left behind._

 _The HuntsMan was its only hope. He was a beacon of hope shining in the shadows of impurity. Where he went, justice followed. Bad guys didn't know what hit them. They were all like 'Oh no, it's the HuntsMan and justice is following him. We don't know what hit us, but it was probably him'._

 _To call the HuntsMan a man would be biologically correct, but spirituality insulting. He was so much more. His body was built like a building, with muscles making up ninety percent of him. His yellow hair shone brighter than a torch, but did little to comfort him from the darkness resting in his soul. His stormy blue eyes saw beyond the veil of this world and gazed into an abyss that would never be filled._

 _Also he had a massive dick._

' _It's never enough," he brooded quietly "No matter what I do, Vale falls to the clutches of evil. This city is sick, and I thought I was the cure. Alas, the patient is resisting treatment."_

 _His voice was like liquid thunder: rippling, powerful and deep. It was like he had a tuba inside his lungs._

" _Maybe I should abandon it all?" he murmured. "If not even I, the HuntsMan, can cleanse Vale of crime, who else can?" he sighed mournfully. "I have failed this city…"_

" _That's not true, HuntsMan!"_

 _A voice like a soothing melody came behind him. He sighed. He should've known she would have had something to say about that._

 _He turned around and saw the only person in the world who cared about him glaring at him. It was his trusty sidekick and the girl he secretly loved - Winter Schnee._

 _He had first met the seventeen-year-old girl when she had saved him from his arch-nemesis - Jacques and Horror. He was eternally grateful to her and after discovering how powerful she was (perhaps even more powerful than him?), he offered to take her on as his sidekick. She agreed instantly._

 _Winter Schnee was a beautiful girl with silvery white hair and flawless features. She could've easily been the greatest supermodel in the world if she hadn't taken up crime-fighting. She was a silver fox faunus, only she was different to other faunus - she had a pair of animal ears and a tail. This only increased her beauty. Her superpower was called 'Handyman' which gave her the power to fix any situation. As such, she was an unstoppable force._

 _Winter glared at him. "How can you talk about abandoning this city!" she pouted. "We need you watching over us!"_

 _The HuntsMan sighed dramatically, his perfect form reflecting in the moonlight. "I fear I am unworthy to be this city's saviour," he lamented. "My efforts are futile and my skill is lacking. The good people of Vale would be better off without me."_

" _No! I won't hear it!" Winter exclaimed. "You are the greatest thing ever! You are a hero to all, including me! You can't leave us!"_

" _You call me a hero, yet I have saved nothing." His voice was really really sad. "The city weeps. She calls for a saviour, and I don't know if it can be me. Perhaps that duty should fall to you, Starlight Katana? You do more good for it than I do."_

 _Starlight Katana was Winter's superhero name. It was based on her hair shining like the stars in the night sky, and was related to her eastern roots. It was a name good people adored and villains feared._

" _I could never be like you, HuntsMan," she said. "I may have the love of every person in the world, and even the villains respect me as a warrior. But I'm nothing special. I'm not like you, HuntsMan. You're the real hero and I'm just… normal."_

 _Winter started to tear up. All her life, people put her down because they were jealous of her natural beauty and powers. And no matter how many people she saved, no matter how many people loved her, it was never enough to heal those traumatic scars._

 _The HuntsMan quickly came to her side and held her. "You are not normal," he said in manly comfort. "You are the greatest superhero in the whole world. It is I who should be the sidekick and you the leader. I… I..."_

 _He blushed and looked away. Winter's eyes lit up with wonder._

" _HuntsMan?"_

 _He looked back at her. "I love you," he whispered. The blush on his cheeks grew. He looked so cute and yet so manly at the same time. "I've always loved you. You are my sun in the darkness."_

 _Winter's head was spinning faster than a baby in a washing machine. Her heart was thump-a-dump-dumping to the sound of his confession._

" _Do you mean that?" she whispered._

" _I do. There is a darkness within me that I cannot control. It gnaws away at my soul like the jaws of sin. But you shed light into my life. You liberate me from my heavy shackles. My heart, my body… it's all yours, dear Winter."_

 _The cold wind had never felt warmer against her skin. Her world was ablaze with passion… and desire..._

" _HuntsMan, I… I…" The contents of her heart spilled out. "I love you too!" she wept with joy. "I've always loved you. You're everything I could ever ask for. You're my destiny. I want to be yours forever!"_

" _Oh, Winter…"_

 _The young superheroine couldn't control herself any longer. Her body was a puppet, moved by the strings controlled by her OTP. She threw herself at him._

" _Take me, HuntsMan! Take me now!"_

 _Their lips crashed together in a sloppy frenzy of the three T's of kissing: tongues, teeth and tonsils. They drenched each other's mouths with saliva and happy tears. This was what Winter had been waiting for her whole life._

 _In the city below, a group of shady-looking men met in an alleyway._

 _They pulled back from each other with a wet smack. A thin trail of saliva connected them, a sign of their deep love._

" _Oh, HuntsMan! I knew you'd taste like justice!" Winter moaned._

 _The titan of a man suddenly looked sad. He turned his head away from her and gazed off with a sexy forlorn expression._

" _Is this what you truly want, Winter?" he whispered. "I'm a dangerous man. My soul burns with darkness. Could you ever love a man as tortured as me?"_

 _Fuck yeah, she could!_

 _She turned his head back to her. Her eyes burned into his and sent silent messages of horniness to him._

 _One of the men in the alley handed a suitcase to another._

" _You're my kind of danger, HuntsMan," she purred. "And I'm ready to go in without protection~"_

 _Her deep and moving words stoked the fires of lust within the man. That was all the invitation he needed to put his tongue back in her mouth. The sky was alive with the sounds of their beautiful slurping._

 _Their bodies moved on their own. The HuntsMan put Winter on the ground and spread her legs to reveal the sacred treasure resting between them. Only the Gods could judge what was about to happen._

 _The man with the suitcase below entered City Hall._

" _Are you going to make love to me now, HuntsMan?" Winter breathed in anticipation. She bit her finger shyly._

" _After I fuck you," HuntsMan grinned. He pulled down his trousers and whipped out his supercock. With one quick move, he buried it in Winter's va-jay-jay._

 _Winter moaned in delight from the feeling of finally being whole. Her mind went bye-bye from the sensation of HuntsMan pounding away at her. This was waaaaay better than fingers for sure._

" _Yes, yes, yes," she panted._

" _Yes, yes, yes," he panted back._

" _Agreed, agreed, agreed," she confirmed. It was good to see they were both on the same page._

 _Two bodies, bound together by duty and sweat, slapped together like symbols. And the noises they were making sounded a lot better than symbols. A lot of 'ahhh's' and 'oooh's'. That sort of thing._

 _HuntsMan was great with her body. He played with her boobs, her butt, her hair, everything. Winter meanwhile got to feel his perfect muscles. His abs felt like a firm pack of hotdogs under her hand. They were both perfect for each other, like bread and butter._

 _City Hall suddenly exploded. That wouldn't be the only explosion happening tonight._

" _Prepare yourself, Winter. For I am about to release!" he boldly announced._

 _Winters legs clung to him. "Me too!" she moaned. "Let's do it at the same time. All together now! One! Two! Three!"_

 _They both climaxed and it was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Anyone who said otherwise was a liar and deserved a pie in the face because it was perfect! They were in love and it was perfect! Perfect!_

 _Flaming pieces of debris from the destruction of City Hall flew into the air. It would serve as the fireworks that ended their absolutely perfect night. They could hardly hear the sounds of screaming civilians over their ragged gasps. The two lovers looked at each other, sweat pouring down their bodies like wet rain._

" _Oh, Winter. You were incredible," HuntsMan breathed. "Be mine forever and have my child. I could not live without you."_

" _And I could not live without you, my dashing hero," she smiled back. "Nothing would make me happier than to birth your superbaby. Because we are lovers. Now and forever."_

 _They ended the night with a few more bouts of passionate canoodling. The city burned in the background, yet the only heat they felt was from their bodies. The clouds parted and the moonlight shone through - a beacon of hope for the future of the city, and themselves._

 _But as one story closes, another opens. The HuntsMan and Winter would continue their crime-fighting not as besties, but as lovies. They would deliver justice holding hands, beat up bad guys with romantically timed attacks, and finish every sentence with the word 'honey'._

 _And the world would forever look up at them and go 'awwww'._

 _ **The End**_

[/]

Winter gasped when her fingers left the keyboard. Her heartbeat slowed down and the world came into focus again.

What a thrill! What a rush! She had been sucked into a different world and had finally returned all hot and blustered. Adrenaline coursed through her veins like a raging river. Her body trembled in the chair as she rode out the euphoric remains of her creative high.

She was there! She was there on that rooftop where the HuntsMan had made love with her! She had felt the wind blowing against their burning bodies. She had been both an observer and a participant at the same time. Such pleasure was beyond her comprehension.

So wrapped up in her fantasy, she had almost forgotten about the mysterious intruder next to her, who was now very much a welcome guest.

"We're finished" she whispered into her ear. Goosebumps rose on the back of Winter's neck. "How did it feel?"

"It was glorious," Winter breathed blissfully. Her body felt like jelly as she sagged.

"I thought as much," the girl chuckled. "Doesn't it feel good to give in to your heart's desires? Society deems it wrong to let our primal urges run wild. But you and I know better. Pleasure should be embraced, not rejected. Now show me a smile~"

Such wise words for a young girl. She wondered where she got her education. Wherever it was, Winter felt slightly envious. She now felt like she had been living a lie all her life.

But then pleasant memories flooded back and her legs wobbled. She felt the girl cup her chin and turn her head to look at her. Winter gave her that smile she wanted.

"You're incredible," Winter sighed. "How can I ever repay you?"

The girl hummed. "How, you say? Simply spread the message of love and desire as you have done tonight. Submit to your inner beast. That is all you must do. Oh, and maybe include more ninjas next time. That would help."

That had to be the easiest order she had ever been given in her life. It would be done.

"Please, I must know your name," Winter implored. Every teacher needed a title, after all.

The girl grinned slyly. An aura of mischief throbbed around her. "My name is not important. For it is not what we say that matters. Only what we do~"

Perhaps she was imagining things, but she thought she saw the bow on her head twitch. The hand on her chin moved up to her cheek and stroked it. Another came to undo the bun in her hair, letting her silvery-white locks flow freely. Pale-blue eyes met warm amber ones in a heated gaze

The girl moved her face closer to hers. Winter could smell the sweet scent of apricots coming from the girl's lip gloss. Their lips were inches away from each other.

"What are you doing?"

The question made the girl freeze. Her eyes, which were narrow slits before, suddenly went wide. "Uh… what?"

"Were you about to kiss me?"

The girl's skin surpassed her already pale complexion and went even whiter. "Um… well, I, um…" She spoke in broken sentences. It was the first time she had sounded nervous. "I mean, yeah? Kinda?"

"Why?"

"Well, because… oh God, were you not feeling it? Because I was totally feeling it."

"Why would you try to kiss me when I'm obviously attracted to a man?"

"I-I know, but I just thought… we were both in the moment and I thought… you know."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Y-Yeah… clearly..."

Winter's blank stare met her nervous one. This went on for a few moments before the girl finally retracted her hand and shuffled away from her. Her confident demeanour was gone, replaced by a skittish one.

She coughed awkwardly into her hand. "Well, I-I guess I should go then," she muttered with a fierce blush on her face. "Please don't call security. I did help you with the story, after all."

"Just see to it that you don't disturb anyone else, and we'll have a deal," Winter offered.

"S-Sure." The girl looked around the room. "It's, uh, it's a nice bedroom you've got here. Way better than the ones we have back in Beacon."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "So you're from Beacon then?"

The girl's eyes widened with panic. "Ninja vanish!" she suddenly cried. She pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. A thick smoke cloud enveloped the room instantly.

The sound of her window being smashed could be heard from within the smoke, followed by the sounds of the girl desperately scrambling through it.

Winter sat in the grey cloud contemplating what had happened. That had been one of the most spectacular times in her life and yet one of the strangest. The girl was an odd one. She had no idea what came over her during that final moment. Probably hormones or some other teenage affliction. But her advice was very much appreciated. Tonight's writing session would've ended in disaster without her help.

All in all, it was a successful encounter.

Then the smoke alarm went off and the sprinklers drenched the room and herself in water.

Winter sighed. Well, _semi_ -successful anyway.

* * *

 **Pandora's Book returning soon...**

 **Anyway, here's the update: I'm gonna be away for two weeks because I'm going on a hike tomorrow for two weeks. It's the Pennine Way in England - a 268 mile walk that's gonna keep me busy. So I won't be able to update anything in that time, due to me living in a tent and eating grass for breakfast. When I come back though, I'll get back to work on Exxxtra Credit and Reap What You Sow. Oh, and this thing too, I guess.**

 **Anyway, that's the update. Why the hell does this thing have over 150 followers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaaaack!**

 **Yup, I am back from my hike and ready to jump into this writing game again. I've actually been back for about three weeks now. What was I doing during those three weeks instead of updating anything? Your guess is as good as mine.**

 **Anyway, yeah, for those who don't know, I've come back from doing the Pennine Way - a 268-mile hike through Edale in England to Kirk Yetholm in Scotland. Took me about two weeks to finish and I spent most of the days camping out. One of the toughest things I've ever done in my life. I could tell you the story of how I climbed up the side of a waterfall, drank at the highest pub in Britain, and wild-camped between the border of England and Scotland atop a misty mountain.**

 **Instead I'm gonna tell you the story about a woman falling in love with a teenager because he gave her some money.**

* * *

Some things in life never changed. Some people never changed too.

It filled Winter with delight to see that Weiss was one of those people.

Despite all that had happened, all that she had suffered through, Weiss still remained true to herself. That wasn't to say she hadn't changed at all; on the contrary, her hardships had shaped her into a fine young woman that Winter was proud to call her sister. But at her core, she was still the same girl Winter had grown up with and loved.

Change was inevitable. But it was nice to see some things stay the same.

Like Weiss' enthusiasm to see her again.

"-my summons have gotten stronger than ever," Weiss spoke. She took excited sips of her tea as she recited her tales. "You should've seen me at Haven. The Lancer Queen I summoned was incredible. You would've been so proud."

Winter listened to her stories with a smile. The two were sat in a small study in a private part of the Schnee mansion where they knew no one would disturb them. It was somewhere they used to retreat to when they were younger to get away from it all. Being there again with Weiss brought back pleasant memories, something Winter had few of regarding her childhood.

She didn't know how long the two of them had been sitting there for. Over an hour at the very least. It was amazing how quickly time passed when you were having fun. It was no secret that Weiss wasn't too thrilled about being back in Atlas again. She was here on a mission. There would be no time for a homecoming party, not that she expected to have one waiting for her when she returned.

But at least it meant they could see each other again. After everything that had happened recently, the two were in dire need of a reunion.

"And that wasn't the first time," Weiss went on. "I used my summons in the battle at Beacon and to escape the Branwen tribe. Well, with help from Yang of course."

"I still cannot believe you were captured by bandits," Winter muttered. The story had made her blood boil when she first heard it. "I apologise for not being able to help. Communication has been difficult these days. Had I known, I would've brought the fury of the Atlas military down upon them."

Weiss waved off her apology. "There's nothing to apologise for. I knew there would be risks when I left. Besides, you even said to me once that you wouldn't always be there to save me."

"That doesn't mean I would stand by while you were dragged away by those savages…" She let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose there's no point in fretting over it now. You're free from them. That's what matters."

Weiss nodded in agreement. A mischievous look came across her face. "Last time they got lucky. I assure you, if they tried taking me again it won't be as easy as before."

As if to prove her point, a summon of a knight grew out from behind her and stood by her side. She had summoned it so effortlessly as well. Winter didn't hide her pride as she looked at the sight before her. To think only a year ago she was struggling to summon something as small as a butterfly. Now here she was summoning towering knights like it was nothing.

Her sister's resolve was incredible. Had she chosen to follow in Winter's footsteps, she would've made an excellent soldier. But Weiss had chosen her path and Winter respected it. The Grimm would definitely have something to fear with her on the front lines.

"Impressive," Winter commented. She was always quick with her compliments, but they always had a strong effect on Weiss. "You summoned that easily enough."

"I've had a lot of practice," Weiss said. It was hard to ignore the satisfaction in her voice. Winter had always warned her to be wary of pride, but in this case, it was well earned.

"There used to be a time when you didn't believe you were capable of summoning anything," Winter said. "You were quite insistent about it. Do you finally have more faith in yourself?"

"I have always been confident in my abilities. But I'll admit, performing summons was something I found difficult. I probably never would have mastered it had it not been for your help."

Winter shook her head. "I always knew you could do it, Weiss. I merely gave you a push in the right direction. As for mastering it, that was all your doing."

Winter easily spotted the slight flush on her cheeks on her otherwise pale complexion. Her little sister quickly averted her eyes.

"W-Well I suppose it was inevitable," Weiss stammered. Praise from her older sister was never something she could accept stoically. "After all that had happened, I had no choice. It was either master them or die."

Winter closed her eyes sadly as the harsh truth of reality made itself known again. With how cheerful Weiss was, it was easy to forget she had survived the Fall of Beacon, being held hostage by the Branwen Tribe, and the battle at Haven Academy.

One of those fights she almost didn't survive…

"You've endured much, Weiss. You've probably seen more combat than I have in my entire military career." She let out a small chuckle. "I don't know whether to be envious or not."

Weiss shrugged. "I wouldn't feel jealous if I were you…" she muttered.

Out of the corner of her eye, Winter saw her idly scratch the side of her stomach just above her waist. She had been doing that a lot recently. Winter knew all too well why…

"You really shouldn't scratch it like that," Winter gently reminded her.

Weiss looked confused until she looked down at her fingers. Her confusion was replaced with surprise. "Oh. I didn't even realise I was."

"How is your injury these days?"

Weiss sighed. "Better than what it was. Aura cleared up the worst of it, but it still stung a bit during those first few days. Now it only slightly itches. I feel no pain though."

"You're not just saying that to sound brave, are you? If you are still hurting-"

"No, no, of course not," Weiss said. "I'm honestly fine, Winter. It just itches every now and then, nothing more. You'd know I'd tell you if it did hurt."

Winter gave her a gentle smile. "I know you would. Forgive me, it's just after knowing what happened… I just want to make sure you're okay."

Winter was no fool. That spear should've killed her, going by what her friends told her. Ever since then, she had been keeping something of a close eye on her sister. She'd be damned if she let something like that happen to her again on her watch.

"I assure you, Winter, you have nothing to worry about," Weiss insisted. She looked at the spot where she had been hit again. "I still haven't properly thanked Jaune for what he did," she sighed. "I'll have to do something nice for him soon."

Jaune…

"That was the boy who healed you, yes?" Winter asked.

"Yes, that's him. By using his semblance, he channelled his aura into mine, healing the wound. Heh, he picked a good time to discover his semblance. I wouldn't be here had it not been for him."

Weiss had picked a fine group of friends to travel with her. Winter had been worried for her sister when she first set off to Beacon. She would be the first to admit that the Schnee's could be… icy when dealing with people. It made making close friendships difficult. She was worried that her sister would spend her four years friendless.

It filled her with relief to see that this wasn't the case. Not only had she made friends with lots of people, they were the kind you'd keep for the rest of your life.

"He's the blond one with the armour, isn't he?" Winter had made an effort to get to know Weiss' friends as well as she could. They were a colourful bunch. Literally. Every one of them dressed in their own colour scheme that they looked like an artist's paint palette.

"That's him."

Winter smiled. "I suppose we could call him your knight in shining armour then?" she joked.

Weiss groaned and put her face in her hands. "Please, don't you start too. Yang's teased me enough about that."

Easier said than done. Unfortunately for Weiss, it was her duty as her older sister to give her a bit of teasing. There were some childish pleasures too tempting to pass up, even for her.

"Romantic, isn't it?" Winter teased. "A dashing young hero rushing in to save his lady-in-waiting. It's like something out of a fairy tale, wouldn't you agree?"

Weiss groans came out muffled from within her hands. "Gods help me if he hears you saying any of that. The last thing I need is him flirting with me again."

That would be amusing to see. The boy didn't strike her as the confident romantic type, and yet he had apparently flirted with Weiss on many occasion back at Beacon, much to her sister's annoyance. There was no word of him overstepping his boundaries though, so it all just sounded like typical teenage drama to her. Still, she wouldn't have minded seeing his attempts at wooing her. It would have given Winter a good chuckle, no doubt.

That said, there were worse admires she could've had. The boy was handsome enough in his own right. She definitely approved of his hair and eye colour. It reminded her of a certain someone in her life…

A shudder of pleasure shuddered through Winter for a moment. She had to keep calm. It was Weiss being put on the spot, not her. And she had plenty more teasing to do.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed about it," Winter carried on. "I'm sure lots of girls fall in love with their heroes. You can be honest with me."

Weiss looked like she was in agony. "Please, just stop. I'm hardly going to turn into some starry-eyed fool just because of what he did for me. Jaune's a dear friend and I owe him my life. But I'm not about to fall head-over-heels for him anytime soon. I mean really - who falls in love with someone over one good deed they did for them?"

An image of titan amongst men clad in a stunning red cape flashed in Winter's mind. Her chest suddenly felt too small to contain her rapidly beating heart. She quickly recovered before Weiss could see her reaction.

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss the idea," Winter warned her. "The heart is a fickle instrument. It can easily be swayed by such acts, no matter how disciplined you believe yourself to be." A look of nostalgia came over her as her mind slipped back into pleasant memories. "Why, I remember the time I myself was rescued."

Weiss snorted. "You? Needing rescuing? I find that hard to believe."

"Nevertheless, it's true. I found myself in a dire predicament until a noble man stepped in and saved me from my crisis. Without making too fine a point about it, it was… breathtaking to say the least."

It had been almost two years since her fateful encounter with the intimidating but righteous HuntsMan, and yet her feelings for him remained. If anything, they were stronger than ever. There was so much crisis in the world now, what with the Fall of Beacon and the new threat of dark magics being revealed. The world needed a hero to guide them into the light. It needed the HuntsMan.

He had survived the attack in Vale, no doubt. An army of Grimm and a woman with godlike powers was hardly enough to best the likes of him. She just wondered what he was doing right now. There had been no sightings of him lately, not even from her HuntsMan fanclub forum, which she was the proud owner of. He was probably in some unknown location planning his next move to save the world. That certainly sounded like him.

"-nter! Winter!"

Winter blinked. Weiss was looking at her with worried eyes. "Ah, sorry, Weiss, were you saying something?" Just how long had she been daydreaming for?

"I was trying to get your attention. You trailed off all of a sudden and-" Her eyes narrowed. "Are you… drooling?"

A sudden rush of embarrassment surged through her as Winter quickly inspected her mouth. To her shame, she felt a thin line of drool leaking out of the corner of her lips. It was small, but clearly enough to draw Weiss' attention. She wasted no time quickly wiping it off.

How humiliating to be seen by her little sister in such a state. But she couldn't help herself - the HuntsMan just brought that side out of her. The fact that he could make her so weak even when he wasn't in the room spoke volumes of his power.

"I apologize for that, Weiss," she said, trying to compose herself again.

"It's… fine?" Thankfully, Weiss sounded to baffled by the sight to comprehend what was going on. "I guess you weren't kidding about what you said. Whoever this man was, he means a lot to you…"

Winter couldn't start thinking about the HuntsMan now. That moment back there had been a warning. If she thought about him again, she probably wouldn't be able to control herself.

"He was," Winter said. "Take me as an example then. Your desires can control you at any time if you're not careful."

It was a good lesson for her little sister. Winter's feelings for the HuntsMan may have clouded most of her thoughts, but she was still mature enough to cope with them. Weiss was still a growing girl. She may not be able to control herself as well as her if she fell prey to her desires.

Weiss chuckled. "I appreciate the advice, but I don't think I have anything to worry about. Jaune is honestly not my type. I don't mean that as an insult to him, I just don't feel any chemistry between us. He's a friend, and no amount of life-saving deeds can change that. Besides, I'm a little too busy fighting to save the world to worry about romance."

Winter was proud to hear that. At least she had her priorities straight. She had undoubtedly learned her sense of duty from her, of course.

"Completely understandable," Winter nodded. "Still, once the fighting is over, things might change. And you could do worse than him - he seems like a decent boy."

"He is," Weiss agreed, "and he's matured a lot since Beacon. But I really can't see myself romantically involved with him. Plus, it doesn't help that when I see him, I'm sometimes reminded of all the times he tried flirting with me. That's a real turn off."

Winter was quite aware of that. Weiss' friend Yang had a fun time embarrassing both her and Jaune about his different attempts at winning her heart. One of them involved something about a pineapple and a gorilla. She'd have to ask her how exactly that worked.

"Not only that," Weiss continued, "but he had other habits that were too ridiculous to make him attractive. Why, I remember this one time when I caught him..."

She covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

"What is it?"

"Oh no, I shouldn't repeat it," she said in between giggling. "It's far too silly."

"I won't repeat anything outside this room." Winter was curious now. If something could make a Schnee laugh, it had to be good. "Come now, you can tell me."

"... very well." Weiss quickly looked around to make sure no one else was listening. When she saw the coast was clear, she spoke up again. "You didn't hear this from me, but one time when I was walking through the hallway at Beacon, I saw Team JNPR's door open slightly. Normally I would've just walked passed until I heard strange dramatic music coming from inside. So - in honest curiosity - I peeked through the crack…"

She started giggling again. "Oh, you should have been there! There was Jaune, prancing around the room, throwing punches and kicks, pretending to take down foes. He even named the moves he was doing. He then started making big speeches about how he was the 'instrument of justice' and the 'protector of Vale' or something along those lines, all the while this dramatic movie score played from his scroll. I had to leave before I… before he heard me…"

Weiss couldn't control herself any longer. She nearly fell off her chair from how hard she was laughing. The table shook when she hit her fist against it in a most uncouth manner. Winter had to hold the tea set steady to stop it from falling off. Weiss had to be careful - if any of the staff heard her, they would've thought she had gone mad. After all, when was the last time they ever heard a Schnee laugh in such a way? Her mother's drunken laughter didn't count.

The older Schnee watched her sister in amusement. The story wasn't funny enough to get such a strong reaction out of her. Weiss was right - she needed to have been there to appreciate it. As such, all she could offer was a smile.

"That's quite adorable," Winter said. Her calm voice was barely heard over Weiss' laughter.

"He was… he was like something out of a comic book!" Weiss said, struggling to make herself clear over her laughter. "And oh dear lord, the costume he was wearing! That's right - he even wore a costume! He was wearing a red cape - probably Ruby's, I never found out - a cheap tiara and his silly Pumpkin Pete hoodie!"

She took a moment to wipe away the tears in her eyes. "I couldn't look him in the eye for a week after seeing that. Not that I ever took him seriously before, but it was hard not to burst out laughing whenever he was around. It still is a little to this day."

As Weiss resumed cackling like a hyena, Winter almost felt the need to defend the boy. Weiss' description of his costume was identical to that of the HuntsMan - a noble hero who deserved to be only spoken about with respect. Winter could completely understand why anyone would want to dress up like him. Jaune was probably a fan.

She reckoned he'd do a good job impersonating the HuntsMan. While he lacked the dangerous edge he possessed, Jaune sounded like he had the costume sorted. He had the right hair and eye colour, the right height, even his voice sounded similar. They even shared the same skin tone.

In fact, if she didn't know better, she'd say he was the Hunt-

…

The gears in Winter's started to turn. Weiss' laughter drowned out as the final piece of the puzzle was fixed. Winter's chest felt two sizes too small to contain her heart that was beating so hard, it threatened to burst out of her body.

The HuntsMan… Jaune Arc...

She took a deep sharp breath and everything became clear again. She had to get a hold of herself. Getting too excited now would be pointless. She needed stronger evidence that the man of her dreams, the hero who she may or may not have been desperately trying to find the location of… walked the grounds of her own humble mansion…

"Weiss," Winter said, keeping her voice even. She couldn't afford to give anything away. "How long were you watching him for?"

Weiss met her frosty gaze with a grinning face, completely unaware of how dire the conversation had become. "For as long as I could. I would've recorded the whole thing had my scroll not been charging at the time. But I won't be forgetting it anytime soon."

"I see. And when he was doing this little act… did he call himself something else?"

"Huh?"

"He was pretending to be a superhero, wasn't he? Did he give himself a superhero alias when doing this roleplay? Something other than Jaune?"

Weiss frowned. "Um… let me think…"

Winter held her breath as Weiss tried to remember if he did. Had Weiss been looking at her sister's face, she would've noticed the supernova of anticipation exploding within her behind those cold blue eyes.

The more she thought about it, the more Winter's body tensed. The room felt like it was shaking. She dare say she even felt a drop of sweat running down the back of her neck.

This accursed waiting game! It was too much for her!

"No, I don't think he-" Weiss' eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh wait, now I remember! Yes, he did give himself a stupid name. I think it was… the HuntsMan or something?"

A ray of sun broke through the window and shone against her back. Winter felt she would've been just as warm with without it.

Weiss laughed again after seeing Winter's frozen, expressionless face. "Yes, I know - _really_ imaginative name. I think 'Bargain Bin Boy' would've been more appropriate. The only thing that needed rescuing was his terrible fashion sense."

Winter was unable to respond to Weiss' blasphemy. Come to think of it, she had nothing else to say to her little sister. She had more important things to do. A sense of purpose flowed through her. Her body started to rise out of the chair.

 _Get to him!_ That was the order that was replaying itself in her head. It was commanding and dominant, as if spoken by General Ironwood himself. She felt powerless to resist.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Winter said calmly, already out of her chair and making her way out of the room. Her destiny awaited her just a few doors down.

Weiss stopped her laughing when she saw her sister leaving and looked baffled. "Huh? Where are you going?"

"There is something I must attend to. We'll continue this some other time."

"Wait, hold on! What are you talking abou-?"

It was too late. Winter was out of the study and walking down the hallway at a painfully measured pace. How tempting it would be to just activate her semblance and race down to him with the speed of her beating heart. It had been almost two years since her fateful encounter with him. She hadn't realised how long and painful those years had been until the revelation.

But she was a controlled woman. It would be undignified to rush up to him covered in sweat and panting like a dog. She hadn't waited two years to squander this opportunity. If she was going to do this, she would do it perfectly and calmly. It was a lesson she had learned early on in life. Thanks to it, she had achieved everything she could have ever wanted. This would be no exception.

Besides… there was one last test Jaune Arc would have to pass before she got her hopes up. If he truly was the HuntsMan, there was no way he could fail it. It would be the deciding factor. The make or break moment.

She pulled her wallet out of her pocket…

[/]

The Schnee mansion was awesome!

He knew Weiss didn't like it, but for Jaune, this truly was the high life. There was so much to explore, the meals they got served were heavenly, and the servants were so polite to them. They even called him sir! He hadn't been called that since that one time at the library, and even then, it had only been used in the context of, "Sir, can you please stop sleeping on the textbooks."

But the best part for him was the bedrooms. They each had their own room and the beds were like sleeping on a very healthy sheep. Granted, he didn't know what sheep felt like, but all that wool had to be comfy. That's probably why sheep were always so happy all the time. He had never seen an unhappy sheep before. How could they be, unless they got sheared?

Yup, this beat sleeping out in the wilderness any day. Camping was nice, but this was the good life. It was gonna be tough for him to leave this place and go back to finding relics and fighting baddies. That's why he wanted to make the most out of this place while he could.

He eyed his bed lovingly. So perfect. So comfy. He was half-tempted to do what Ruby and Nora did the first time they saw their beds and start jumping on them. He had outgrown that habit a long time ago… but looking at the bed now…

He looked left and right to make sure no one was around. Well, maybe just one bounce couldn't hurt? He started to take off his shoes.

 _Knock knock._

Aaaaand immediately put them back on again. "Uh, come in!" he called out. Confidence, Jaune! Don't let anyone know what you were about to do.

The door opened to reveal someone he really didn't expect to see. It was Winter - Weiss' older sister.

The young woman was the only person Weiss had been looking forward to seeing again when they arrived at the mansion. The first time the rest of them had seen her, it was fair to say that the specialist intimidated them all a little bit. The term 'big scary older sister' came to mind. Even though Jaune was used to older sisters, none of them had the strict military discipline and feel that Winter Schnee had. He was more used to her now, but he still felt a little bit uncomfortable in her presence, and not just because of her jaw-dropping looks.

Good God, this woman was Weiss times two in the beauty department! It was a good thing he had flirted with Weiss the first time and not Winter. Had he been stupid enough to do so, he would've ended up looking like Professor Lionheart only slightly more mutilated. Why did the gorgeous ones have to be so scary?

He was surprised to see her at his door. And what was with the look she was giving him? Her face was calm, but it looked like she was deep in thought. Her eyes were drilling into his. She didn't look angry, she just… he didn't even know what she looked like. It was unnerving.

"Oh, hey there, Winter," he said confidently enough. If there was one person he didn't want to see him jumping on the bed, it was her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Neither were close enough to have a casual conversation. This had to be something important. He didn't know what it could be though. Things had been pretty quiet recently. Still, there was a look of urgency in her eyes. He just didn't like how it was directed at him.

She lifted her hand up and it was annoying how much that simple gesture startled him. In it was a twenty lien bill. He looked at the twenty, then back at her, then back at the twenty again.

Uh… what was he supposed to do with that? Did he drop that in the hallway? He didn't think so - he was pretty careful with money. What was going on here?

"I have twenty lien in my hand," Winter said. Her voice was calm and controlled as always, and yet it felt a little _too_ controlled. Like she was fighting something back inside her. "I don't want to spend it as it is. Will you help me?"

Jaune frowned. "Help you?"

Her gaze felt like icicles piercing his very soul. She held out her arm a little further. "Will you break this twenty for me?"

Wait, what? That's what this was all about? This was the reason for feeling like his life was somehow on the line?

"You want me to… give you some change?" he asked. If that was true, why was she asking him of all people? The Schnee's were loaded. She probably had a big room full of gold somewhere she could use for money. Why come to him - a simple commoner? Well, he was a commoner at least compared to her.

Her silence was all the answer he needed. It was clear right from looking at her that Winter was not a woman who liked to repeat herself. Still, what was the big deal? For something as trivial as money, he felt like the world was gonna end if he said no. Maybe this was just how the Schnee's acted with money. He'd have to remind himself never to borrow money from Weiss if she was gonna be like this.

The atmosphere was getting too tense for him. If some change was all she wanted, it was best to give it to her. Maybe then she'd leave him alone and he could feel safe again.

"Uh, yeah, I think I've got some," he mumbled, pulling out his wallet. The coins jingled inside as his fingers rummaged through it.

Winter let out a long sigh as he looked through his wallet. Come to think of it, it was _really_ long. Like she had been holding her breath the entire time. What was her problem? If this was how the rich behaved with money, he was glad to be born a peasant. There were more dramatic things out there than lien.

Speaking of lien, he could see two ten bills in the back of his wallet. That was all he had in terms of even change. If she wanted coins, she was gonna be disappointed. Hopefully, he'd have the strength to deal with her if it came to that.

"I've got two tens here I can give you," he said, still looking down at his wallet. "I hope that's alright, cause I haven't got anything el-"

He stopped when he felt a pair of hands hold his face and tilt his head up. Jaune's breath caught in his throat. Winter had somehow silently crossed the distance between him and was now dangerously close to his face. With how tall she was, she easily maintained eye-contact with him without difficulty. His entire body froze.

Oh crap, oh crap, what had he done wrong? Did she not like tens? Were tens forbidden in Atlas? Why didn't Weiss warn him? This was the end! The end of Jaune Arc-

"Mmpf!"

His mind shut down when he felt Winter's lips upon his. The only part of him that could move was his eyes, which were getting wider by the second. They were wider than they had ever been before, and yet he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Winter Schnee, with her eyes close in a dreamlike expression, was kissing him!

She felt warm and cool at the same time, a perfect blend of comfort and excitement that sent his heart into overdrive. Her lips were incredibly soft and moulded perfectly against his. Had he the strength, he would've gladly kissed back. Instead, all he could do was let her work her magic while he stood still and tried to comprehend the bizarre paradise he had found himself in.

It felt like he had been standing there for an eternity. At least, that's what his lungs were telling him. He hadn't taken a single breath the moment Winter kissed him, not even through his nose. He needed to pull back for air, but another part of him wanted to stay to enjoy this desirable sensation. What a conundrum this was. Oxygen or kisses? Oxygen or kisses? Tough choice.

In the end, it was Winter who decided for them. She pulled back slowly, still keeping her face close to his. He sucked in a deep gulp of air as his mind slowly started working again. His head would have been swaying had she not still been holding it in her hands.

"Yes… you are the one," he heard her whisper. His brain was still too fuzzy to figure out what she meant by that. "Would you like to spend the night with me?"

"Wha-whuh?" he dribbled out.

"Let me rephrase the question." She undid the bun in her hair and Jaune thought his heart would explode from how breathtaking she was with her hair flowing free. She pressed herself closer to him, and Jaune was reminded of her maturity compared to Weiss thanks to two certain _assets_ of hers pushing against his chest. "Would you like to share my bed with me tonight?"

He stopped trying to figure out what was happening anymore. This kind of luck only existed in fairy tales, and not the grim ones Qrow and Ozpin liked to spout out that usually had a dark connection to reality. His head was kind enough to start formulating a proper response to such an offer.

"Yes please," he squeaked out.

Winter seemed happy with that response despite his mousy tone. "Then let us get underway." She took his trembling hand in hers and started leading them out of the room.

"W-Wait now?"

"Right now," she confirmed with absolute confidence.

"But it's only two in the afternoon."

"It doesn't matter. Where you go, the shadows of the night follow you."

"... what?"

"I want to have sex with you this instant."

"Okay."

There would be no more questions after that. That was fine. Going with the flow was always his thing, and he very much liked where this flow was going. He didn't know where Winter's sudden attraction for him had come from, but he knew one thing for certain.

He loved the Schnee mansion!

* * *

 **Love is alright, don't you think?**

 **I have one more chapter in mind for this, and then this junk is out of my life!**


End file.
